Fan:Digimon 5 Star/Chapter 1
=Chapter 1= Description Due to the high technological development, computers have spawned Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short. They emerge onto Earth to explore the world of humans. Five kids work at Nirvana, a 5-Star restaurant, known for its bizarre yet delicious food. Amaranthimon draws them together to protect the world from evil, corrupt Digimon. Chapter 1: Auramon, Rise "Natsu!" Teru called into the kitchen. "Is table 3's order ready? Or table 4?" "Yes," Natsu took out the food and quickly placed it on the tables. "Now I can leave for today! Finally!" Natsu left Nirvana, the most famous 5-Star Restaurant on the entire island of Ryusui. As Natsu was riding his bike home, he noticed there was just a brick wall were his apartment was. On it, painted in red, was a message. "MEET ME AT THE BASEMENT". No signature. No anything. So, Natsu decided to go down to the basement to see what was going on. At the basement, Natsu saw four other kids. He recognized them all from work. "Teru?" he said. "What are you doing here?" "Wish I knew," he replied. "The others and I were told to come here after our houses disappeared, and we have no idea who wanted us here." "Good..." a deep voice grumbled. All five kids jumped. "You're all here." Then what appeared to be an accumulation of mist in the form of a man appeared. "I am Amaranthimon," he told them. "I stand for Eternity. You have been selected to protect the world. However, it is not such a simple process as being selected and then you simply are given the powers. Now, I have given you each a Digivice. However, none of you are holding your Digivice. You must each select the person who has your Digivice. None of you know whose Digivice you hold. These Digivices are false and are just a guise. If you select correctly, only then your Digivices will activate. I will give you five minutes to decide whose Digivice you hold.You don't need to talk. Your Digivices will reach out to you, but you must grab them. Metaphorically, of course. Otherwise, you will never know. But be careful, for one of the Digivices will reach out to two of you to present a challenge. SELECT!" All five of them knew it was much more than just a guessing game. This was an amazing opportunity. It only came around to, well, hardly anyone. So they were going to take it much more seriously. Teru locked eyes with the girl named Mei. He knew that she had his. Natsu had no idea whatsoever. He had a feeling he was one of the two kids that had one Digivice reaching to them. Sianne suspected hers was being held by Shiro. And Shiro knew for a fact Natsu had his. So, Natsu's was either with Teru or Sianne. But he didn't know that. After the five minuntes was up, Amaranthimon had them all line up. "First!" he bellowed. "I select you." He pointed to Mei. "Who has yours?" Mei pointed to Sianne. Amaranthimon nodded. "You are the first to gain your Digivice." He took it from Sianne and gave it to Mei. "Next," Amaranthimon pointed to Sianne. "Who has yours?" "Shiro," Sianne said almost immediately. "Good, now," Amaranthimon selected Shiro next. "Who has yours?" "Teru," Shiro said. "Wrong!" Amaranthimon yelled. "Teru, who has yours?" "Mei," and with that, Amaranthimon calmed down. "Now, the only two left are Natsu and Shiro. So it's rather obvious. Natsu, who holds yours?" "Teru!" Natsu was the fourth to get his Digivice. Then something went wrong. When Natsu tried to give Shiro his Digivice, its screen cracked. "No!" Amaranthimon cried. "You are the Dark One! Get out of here!" "I refuse to!" Shiro cried. It was obvious to the others that whatever the Dark One was, it was Shiro. A black-purple glow had settled around him. "You said we have all been selected! So I refuse to leave! I must help save the world!" "Fine," Amaranthimon subsided quickly, which made Natsu suspicious. "Next, you must all choose your partners," Amaranthimon revealed a wide selection of mysterious creatures inside the basement. "Or, should I say, your partners must choose you. Each of you will one at a time step up here and present your Digivice to these Digimon. Digimon are Digital Monsters born from data, or in some cases, viruses. Now, Natsu, you seem to be the leader, so you go first. The Digimon that touches your Digivice and colors it will be your partner." Natsu stepped forward nervously, holding out his Digivice. None of them responded. No, wait... One seemed to take notice. He resembled a painted sillhouette of a man. His waist down was red, between there and his belly button was orange, and from there to his ribcage was yellow. His chest and arms were green, with a light blue throat. His face was blue with glowing white eyes. The top of his head was purple. He touched Natsu's Digivice, turning it purple. "Perfect!" Amaranthimon said with delight. "Natsu, your partner is Chakramon! Now,you will be sent to Cyclemon to learn about your Hybrids while the others get their partners." Before he could ask, Natsu was teleported to the room where his apartment was. But it was empty. A Digimon, Cyclemon possibly, was standing there. He resembled Chakramon except with reversed colors. He also had a crown and a long sword, both of which seemed to be part of him "I am Cyclemon, Natsu," he said. His voice seemed somehow liquid. "I am your Guardian, as Chakramon is your partner. You must learn how to use the Hybrid correctly. Pour energy from your soul into the Digivice and cry out, 'Hybrid Evolution!' Natsu tried to, but a burst of rainbow shot out instead. Cyclemon laughed. "Haha! It's okay, I didn't expect you to get it right away. Let me show you. Come out, Sahamon!" A small Digimon resembling a purple floating blob appeared by Cyclemon. "Now!" Cyclemon cried, showing off his own, alternate version of a Digivice. "Hybrid Evolution!" Then Cyclemon became completely purple. "Sahasraramon!" the new form cried in what sounded like two voices, then almost immediately reverted to Cyclemon and Sahamon. "That simple," he said proudly. Natsu again tried. "Hybrid Evolution!" he held his Digivice high above his head. All of a sudden, Natsu and Chakramon were put in a sort of glowing tornado. They saw that time around them has frozen. Chakramon became a suit of armor. Not necessarily knight armor, but armor nonetheless. The armor was automatically placed on Natsu, and he became a new Digimon. To him, he looked like he was a man made of a purple mist. "Auramon!" he cried in both Natsu's and Chakramon's voices. "Perfect!" Cyclemon said. Then he summoned Sahamon and another Digimon that looked a red version of Sahamon. "Hybrid Evolution!" they said in unison. The two formed a Digimon that looked like a little blue rabbit with a red lotus flower on its right shoulder and a purple one on its left. "Musamon!" it cried in its unified voice. "FIGHT!" Cyclemon yelled, jumping out of their way. "Mandala Fist!" Auramon made the first move, then followed it up with, "Golden Aura!" The combination knocked Musamon onto the ground. "Lotus Ignition!" Musamon shot bullets from the lotuses. "Golden Aura!" Auramon hit Musamon again with his golden aura attack. "Root Chakra!" Auramon breathed fire on his opponent. "High Skies!" Musamon jumped into the air and landed on Auramon's head, punching it repeatedly. "Golden Aura!" Musamon really must've been sick of that attack. "Sahasrara!" Musamon fired one thousand petals from its purple lotus flower. "Root Chakra!" Auramon breathed fire onto his fists and punched Musamon with flames. "Muladhara!" Musamon's red lotus grew to protect its whole body and absorbed the fire. Then the lotus shrank back to its normal size. "Throat Chakra!" Auramon emitted a high-pitched noise that hurt Musamon. Very much. It was frozen in place. Auramon hit the flower, causing it to shatter. "NO!" Musamon cried. Its purple lotus started glowing, and it fired a purple laser beam. "Crown Chakra!" it roared. Auramon was hit and returned to Chakramon and Natsu. "Ha!" Cyclemon laughed again. "You could've backed down because Sahamon and Mudhamon have both had much more training. But you still took the challenge. You're brave, Natsu. I like that. You have passed, and you can go now." Digivolutions Next>>